


Bear of Markarth

by NouveauNoirSoleil



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouveauNoirSoleil/pseuds/NouveauNoirSoleil
Summary: a younger Cyril, her family, and a stranger from Elsweyr.Cyril runs into trouble, makes a new friend, and celebrates her twin brothers' nameday





	1. A Meeting In The Woods

**4E 199**

Cyril trotted along an old, worn path, looking around at the russet colors of the leaves with bright eyes. She loved this time of year, the late months, just before it got too cold to play outside. The scent of the birch trees in the meadow nearby smelled like home to her, and she hoped that including some birch bark in her gift would smell like home to her brothers as well.

  
But for now, she was on the hunt for a rabbit. Her mother had sent her to find one for dinner, and she would be able to get the rabbit's foot she was after at the time. She already had one foot for her brothers' gift, but she wanted to make sure she had one for each of them. It was only fair. Her brothers -- Ericus and Gale -- would be turning 20 today, and leaving home tomorrow. Although they didn't look or act alike at all, they were twins, and shared the same nameday.

  
As Cyril enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her fur, lost in her thoughts, she suddenly came to the realization that she had gone further away from home than she was supposed to. Her parents had warned her not to wander this far because of the danger of bears ... and here she was. She stopped in her tracks, very slowly turning around. Remembering that she had dried jerky in her pack as well -- which definitely didn't help her situation. Walking stiffly, she tried to keep her steps as quiet as possible, heading back the way she came. Before she could make it very far, she heard something rustling in the bushes, and froze in place.

  
Cyril scanned the area around her, her ears pricked as she tried to pinpoint where the noise had come from. Just as she spotted movement nearby, a bear lumbered out of hiding, growling. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as it came towards her, flinching away as it's paw swiped at her. She stumbled and fell backwards as pain sprang into life across her nose, and she smelled blood. Knowing she couldn't get up in time to get away, she screwed her eyes shut, just as the bear roared in pain.

  
Peeking through one eye, she looked up to see a tall, dark khajiit, standing with her sword stuck deep into the bear's back.

  
"Twin moons, kit! What are you doing out here by yourself?"

  
Cyril stared, her mouth agape and unable to speak. She blinked at the stranger -- she hadn't seen another khajiit here in Skyrim other than her two brothers.

  
"You still have your tongue, yes? Here, this should help you." The khajiit leaned down next to her, pulling a waterskin from her belt and holding it out for her. Cyril reached up and grabbed hold of it, her hands trembling as she took a drink.

  
"Th-thank you." Cyril sputtered.

  
"What is your name, kitten? This one should get you back home and away from these beasts."

  
"My name is Cyril." She replied quietly, her eyes still wide as she gazed up at the older khajiit.

  
"This one is called Do'vanara. Do'vanara was just passing through when she spotted you. You are quite lucky that this one came along when she did!" Do'vanara got to her feet and held out her hand, helping Cyril up when she took hold of it. "Tell this one, where do you live?"

  
"D-down the path, that way." Cyril pointed with her tail in the direction of her home.

  
"Very well, let us start heading there, then." Do'vanara flicked her tail, leading the way down the stone path. Cyril followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind in bear territory.

  
"Tell Do'vanara, kitten, why do you talk like a walker?" The older khajiit spoke after a few moments, looking at Cyril curiously.

  
"A walker?" The young khajiit echoed.

 

"Yes, a walker." She huffed. "You speak as though you were a nord."

  
"Oh ... well, my parents aren't khajiit." Cyril murmured. "I was born here in Skyrim."

  
"You do not even know who you came from? A sad fate for a khajiit, indeed." Do'vanara's words seemed harsh, yet her voice was gentle.

  
"W-well, I guess so ..." The brown khajiit scuffed her feet on the rock underfoot as they walked. "My parents said they found me and my brothers when we were young ... Not even they know where we came from."  
"Hmm." Do'vanara hummed. "A blessing from the Mother Cat, perhaps. Your parents should be thankful."

  
Cyril opened her mouth to ask another question, but noticed that they were close to her home and changed pace completely. "Over there! That's where I live." She pointed to a cave entrance a little ways from the path, turning to Do'vanara. "Please, will you come and meet my family? I'm sure they'd want to meet you. You did save me from that bear, after all ..."

  
The tall khajiit chuckled, her whiskers twitching with amusement. "Alright, kit. This one will come and meet your family. Lead the way."


	2. The Nestroy Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its lunch time

"Father, I'm okay! Don't worry!" Cyril pulled her face out of her father's grip, but even so, smiled up at him. "This khajiit - Do'vanara - saved me just in time."

"You are not okay! You have a clawed up nose!" The father retorted, looking up at Do'vanara as Cyril mentioned her. "A khajiit, huh?"

"We don't meet many other khajiit here in the Rift. It's good to meet you, Do'vanara - I'm Leigha." Cyril's mother stood nearby, extending her hand to the newcomer in their home. Do'vanara hesitated, but shook her hand, nodding. "Yes, this one is glad to meet you."

"And I'm Zernin. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go find some bandages." He turned and walked quickly out the door, carelessly leaving it open. Leigha sighed, walking over and gently closing the door.

"We were just about to sit down for supper ... Would you like to join us, Do'vanara?" Leigha smiled, her voice full of admiration. "It's the least we can do to thank you for bringing Cyril back to us."

Cyril pricked her ears. "It's time for supper already?"

"It is. Why don't you go and get cleaned up? We don't want that scratch of yours getting any worse." Leigha cautioned.

"Alright, I'll be back!"

Do'vanara gazed around the house, her eyes lit with curiosity. "Yes, this one will stay for food. Do'vanara thanks you."

"Of course. I'm glad you'll be staying a little while."

 

 \ \ ☼ / /

 

Soon enough, everyone was crowded around the large family dining table -- meat and vegetable stews, fruit and meat dumplings, and fresh bread had all been prepared and laid out on the table. 

Cyril sat on one side of the table with her brothers -- Ericus and Gale, as well as Caine, her foster brother. On the other side of the table sat Zernin, Leigha, and Do'vanara. "Hey, good job." Gale gently prodded his sister's shoulder, grinning. "If you're lucky, that wound will scar. Then you can tell everyone how you fought a bear and lived!"

"I can't do that! I would have died without Do'vanara's help." Cyril objected, but she couldn't help but laugh, knowing that her brother was just teasing her. "Of course, maybe that story will stop everyone from teasing me." She said pointedly.

"Heh, perhaps it would." Do'vanara grinned, picking up her fork. "Khajiit has no problems with you telling such a story."

"Wait until you've actually fought a bear. Then you can describe it in better detail." Ericus chuckled.

"Oh, don't encourage her." Leigha sighed.

"I'll fight a bear! Just watch me!"

The talking and laughing continued as they ate, each of them eating their fill.

"Oh no, I forgot!" Cyril suddenly remembered what she had originally gone out for earlier. "I was going to catch a rabbit, now I won't have what I need for the present." She murmured, her tail and ears drooping.

"You need a rabbit? This one will get you one, kit, do not worry." Do'vanara reassured, getting up from her seat and licking her lips. "Khajiit thanks you for the meal. She has not eaten proper food in much too long."

"Wait a moment, you're going to need help with that bear. Let me and my sons come and help you." Zernin offered, standing up as well. "We can catch that rabbit, too, while we're out."

"Ah, yes, this one would be most appreciative if you could help her skin and butcher the bear -- I could use some fresh food supplies."

"Come on Ericus, Gale, Caine." Zernin called them all by name, waving his hand for them to follow. "Let's get our hunting gear."

Ericus and Caine both got up from their seats and headed outside, but Gale sighed, and stayed put. "Father, can't you just take Ericus and Caine? I had something planned already."

"Don't you want to help your sister? And our guest?" Zernin retorted.

"I don't mind, he already wanted to do something. It's his birthday, anyway." Cyril shrugged.

"We can make do with just 4 people, yes?" Do'vanara agreed.

"Very well. Only because it's your birthday, and that they're okay with it." Zernin sighed. "Go ahead and go. We'll see you later."

"Thanks dad." Gale purred, getting up and quietly leaving the room.

"Alright, I'll be back. Take care of everything while I'm gone, okay?" Zernin turned to his wife, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Of course, husband, nothing will happen as long as I'm here." Leigha chuckled. "I'll see you soon."


	3. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deals & memories are made

Cyril had gotten the second rabbit foot she was promised, making her esctatic. But now she had another idea.

"Do'vanara, you killed the bear, so I wanted to ask you ..." Cyril began, approaching the khajiit in the front yard that evening.

Do'vanara looked up from where she was sitting, her tail swishing through the tall grass. "Yes?"

"Could I have it's claws for my brothers' nameday presents?"

"Hm. Perhaps." Do'vanara turned her head, looking to the creek that trickled nearby. "You do realize they are quite good to sell, yes?"

"Then .... let me do something for you." Cyril hesitated, walking closer and sitting down next to Do'vanara. "A trade. I could give you food, or --"

"This one does have something in mind." The dark khajiit interrupted, though she paused, and Cyril waited expectantly. "But ... it is too hefty of a price. Take the bear claws in thanks for your family letting khajiit stay here."

Cyril perked her ears. "Really?"

"Indeed. Come on."

At the nameday dinner later that evening, Cyril fidgeted in her seat, barely able to contain her excitement. She had finished her presents for her brothers, and could hardly wait to give them. "Are you two done eating yet? We still need to give you presents!" Cyril teased.

Gale tried to make a remark, but his voice was muffled completely by food, earning a snicker from his siblings. Swallowing, he repeated, "You're more excited about it than we are!"

"Of course I'm excited! It's special." Cyril purred.

"Alright, I'm ready if you are." Ericus proclaimed, swiping his tongue around his muzzle.

"Gah! Hold on a moment!" Gale gulped down the last few bites of rabbit on his plate. flicking his tail in annoyance.

"Okay, Cyril. Go and get the presents you made." Zernin chuckled, nodding his head.

Without another word she jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs to her room, only gone for mere moments before she was already headed back down to the dining room. Slowing down, she walked toward the table holding her hands behind her back and grinning. "Here you go." She held out both hands, two similar -- yet unique -- necklaces hanging from her grasp. They were decorated with bear claws and birch bark, with a single rabbit's foot each. "Lucky necklaces, for the both of you." She beamed.

Gale stood and grabbed hold of his, though not too rough as to break it. "Thanks, sister!" He exclaimed, his tail held high and waving. "I'll definitely make sure to wear it."  
Ericus took his own very gently, his eyes soft. "Thank you, Cyril. I appreciate it." He murmured.

"I'm glad you both like them." Cyril purred happily. She knew that they would be leaving the next morning to go on their own adventures, and she quietly thought to herself about how she would try and remember how happy she was, giving them the necklaces she had made for them.

The memory made her smile as she stood on a rocky cliff overlooking a fort, a cold wind throwing snow through the air. Though, as she surveyed the old stone fort and made note of the soldiers' posts and schedules, another memory came to mind.

_"This one can't help but ask you ... You said you wanted to join the Stormcloaks once you are old enough. Why?" Do'vanara asked her, her facial expression unreadable._

_"Because they're fighting the Thalmor. The Thalmor think they can outlaw the worship of a god." Cyril scoffed. "I don't worship Talos, but they have no right to do something like that."_

_"That is a good point, yes." Do'vanara said evenly. "But they are not the heroic rebels that you might think them, Cyril."_

_"What do you mean?" The younger khajiit narrowed her eyes as she spoke, her tone of voice becoming more defensive._

_"They are not kind to people like us -- khajiits, argonians, mer. Anyone who is not a nord." Do'vanara sighed. "This one has seen it for herself."_

_A number of moments passed as they stood silently, Cyril staring at the wall in thought. "I'll prove it wrong, then. What they think." She growled._

_"A mad idea. They are as stubborn as they come, and no words will change them."_

_"Not with words. With action." Cyril corrected. "I'm going to join them -- I'll prove I'm good enough to join their cause."_

The brown khajiit chuckled as she recalled what she'd said before. Here she was, out in the field fighting a war, like any other soldier under Ulfric's command. She'd proved to them that Skyrim was as much her home as it was theirs -- and Ulfric himself had called her "Ice-Veins", because "the blood of the land had seeped into her veins." She had been honored.

_"Promise Do'vanara something, then." She stepped closer, her yellow eyes fiery. "Promise this one that you will put Ulfric out of power, one way or another. Let someone better take his place." She hissed quietly._

_Cyril's light blue eyes were hard with determination. "I'll change them for the better, someday. You'll see."_


End file.
